


Holding Back

by p1013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, But only if you squint, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Held Down, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ron Weasley has a big cock, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Voyeurism, pre-negotiated scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013
Summary: "I know what you really want." Weasley's mouth ghosts over the collar of Draco's shirt. No lips to skin, just breath and anticipation. "Don't think I haven't seen you staring in the common room. You're always watching, Malfoy. And something tells me it's not because you hate me.""I do."Weasley's hand tightens like a vice on Draco's wrists. "Doesn't stop you from wanting, though, does it?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 178





	Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sitp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitp/gifts).



> There are some dub-con moments in this fic, so if that's not your thing, see the end notes for more information.

Draco never thought that this was a thing he would want. He's self-aware enough to know that he's wanted men before, wanted rough hands and the scratch of stubble along his pulse points, wanted to be split apart by someone shoving their length in his body as they held him down and fucked him until he came, crying and untouched, put together by the breaking.

But he didn't think it would look like this. Like red hair and freckled skin and a heavy cock wedged against Draco's arse. Weasley's got Draco pressed up against the stone wall of an abandoned hallway in Hogwarts, Draco's thin wrists trapped in the confident grasp of one of Weasley's hands. Only moments early, Draco had been the one in control, goading and snide, Weasley caught off-guard by the vitriol Draco couldn't stop himself from spitting.

"You want to say that again?" Weasley says quietly against Draco's ear. He fights the shiver that wants to break out across his skin, but as Weasley's breath ghosts over Draco's skin again, he can't hold it back. "You've got an awfully smart mouth on you for a convicted criminal, Malfoy. Someone should shut you up."

"Why don't you, then?" Draco snarls, teeth bared. He snaps them at Weasley, though it only makes him laugh, low and confident. Draco shivers again. "Fucking make me, Weasley."

"I know what you really want." Weasley's mouth ghosts over the collar of Draco's shirt. No lips to skin, just breath and anticipation. "Don't think I haven't seen you staring in the common room. You're always watching, Malfoy. And something tells me it's not because you hate me."

"I do."

Weasley's hand tightens like a vice on Draco's wrists. "Doesn't stop you from wanting, though, does it?"

His other hand drags down the outstretched length of Draco's arm, following the seams of his shirt to the sensitive skin over his ribs, down to his hip and where the white cotton dips into the waistband of his trousers. Weasley's hand grips there, tight and confident, and when he steps in closer, he pulls Draco's hips back into his own.

Eyes slamming, Draco tries to not think about how hard and long Weasley's cock feels slotted against the seat of his trousers. They're a particularly tight pair, grown only tighter as he's been pinned to the wall, and though Draco can't feel much, he can tell that whatever Weasley's got in his trousers, it's long and thick.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Potter's voice ricochets through the hallway, sharp and sudden like ice. Weasley's grip loosens a bit, but when Draco struggles, it tightens again. He's going to have bruises on his wrists, and Draco can't tell if he's furious about it or not.

"Ron, what're you doing to Malfoy?"

"Harry, I —" Weasley steps back, just enough for cool air to flow between their heated bodies. "He was talking shit, and I thought…"

"You thought."

"Look, mate, I know you told me to try to be friends with the prat, but you should've heard him. The things he was saying…"

"Hermione and I have told you to not let him goad you, Ron. You're better than this."

"No," Draco snaps, "he isn't. He's worthless. A nothing."

Weasley slams Draco against the wall again, any consideration he might have felt when Potter arrived washed away by Draco's words. "Shut your fucking mouth, Malfoy, or I'll shut it for you."

"Fuck you, Weasley."

Potter's footsteps are slow and steady, just loud enough to break through the pounding of Draco's heartbeat and his panting breath. "Is that what you want, Malfoy?" Potter leans his shoulder against the wall next to Draco and brings his face close. "You want him to fuck you?"

Shivers again, hot and cold and overwhelming. "No."

"No." Potter's eyes shoot to Weasley, then back. "Are you sure?"

Draco doesn't say anything, just bares his teeth at the glittering truth in Potter's too-green and knowing gaze.

"I think you're a liar, Draco Malfoy," Potter says as he looks down at his own hand, staring at a pale scar across the back of it. "Ron?"

"Yeah."

"You won't hurt him?"

A long pause, Weasley's hand tensing on Draco's hip. "No."

"And if he tells you to," Potter says, slow and even, his calm voice at odds with his words, "you'll stop?"

Draco's heartbeat pounds in his ears, and low and heavy in his cock. He almost doesn't hear Weasley's answer.

"Yes."

Potter reaches for Draco's chin, pinches it between his fingers and draws Draco's gaze up to meet his own. "Then I think you should give Malfoy what he wants."

The groan erupts from his chest before he can stop it. It plows through him on a wave of heat, unsteady and aching until Potter slips the tip of his thumb into Draco's mouth, presses it against his tongue, and clamps his lips around the digit.

"Shut up, Malfoy," he says, low and heated.

Meanwhile, Weasley's hand on Draco's hip has moved. Long fingers undo the buckle of his belt calmly, even though Draco struggles against Weasley's implaccable grip on his wrists. It does nothing to stop Weasley, though, who pulls the belt free from its loops and drops it to the floor, the metallic clang of it against stone muffled in Draco's ears. As Weasley undoes Draco's button fly, Potter presses his thumb against Draco's tongue, then pulls it out, dragging saliva over Draco's bottom lip. As Weasley pulls Draco's cock free, Potter tilts his chin up, stretching Draco's neck out until it aches. He moves closer, eyes heavy-lidded and dark as they stay locked on Draco's mouth.

The kiss is as unexpected as Weasley's grip, slow and easy, on his cock. He can't move, locked between the two of them as they destroy his senses. Potter's lips are soft and warm, Weasley's grip hard and steady. Draco can't think through the haze of pleasure, doesn't know if he should try to chase after Potter's mouth when he pulls away for breath or force his cock through the too-dry prison of Weasley's hand.

"Don't have anything to say now, do you, Malfoy?" Weasley says as his grip tightens. Draco doesn't care of it's on his wrists or his cock, desperate for that sting along the edge of too-much. "Fuck, you should see yourself. Nothing more than a cock slut, aren't you? Bet you're gagging for it. You're dripping all over my hand, you're so desperate for it."

"Fuck you, Weasley," Draco pants against Potter's mouth. "Gods, fuck you."

"No, Malfoy," Weasley says as he drops Draco's prick. "I'm going to fuck _you_."

Potter picks up where Weasley left off, toying with Draco's cock as Weasley yanks his trousers and pants down around his knees. He kicks them open, and Potter helpfully pulls the hem of Draco's shirt up so his arse is bared to the cool air of the hallway. Weasley uses his free hand to pull one of Draco's cheeks back, and the stretch on his hole has him thrusting into Potter's too-loose grip.

"Hold him open for me, mate," Weasley says, and Potter is only too happy to oblige, switching his hands so that one holds Draco's arse cheek and the other trails below Draco's cock to hold his balls. Rolling them in his palm, he presses them up against the base of Draco's prick, using them to massage the too-hard flesh.

"Don't tear anything," Potter says as he watches his hand on Draco's body. Draco can feel the come dripping from the tip of his prick, can feel it sliding hot and warm down his skin, but he can't look, unable to tear his eyes from the fascinated expression covering Potter's face.

Weasley whispers a spell, and cool, smooth liquid drips down the crease of Draco's arse. It collects on the edge of his hole, pooling slightly before Weasley presses his thumb against it, breaching him open. Draco curses, thrusting back against the intrusion while Potter's grip around his cock tightens.

"Don't worry," Weasley says as he twists his thumb into Draco, then pulls it out, slow and purposeful, like he's playing chess and considering his next move. "I won't."

Draco can't think, can't breathe. There are too many hands on him, in him, holding him down and pulling his apart. He writhes beneath their touches on his body, gives into the burn as Weasley pushes first one, then another, then _another_ finger into Draco's aching, willing flesh. Potter keeps up a steady back and forth on Draco's prick, holding the base of it tight whenever Draco gets too close to coming.

"Fuck you, Potter," Draco hisses when Potter pulls him back from the brink again, just as Weasley notches the head of his prick into Draco's body and pushes the breath from him in one, smooth stroke. "Oh, fuck," he gasps, and it drags Potter's eyes from where his hand is still wrapped around Draco's cock to his eyes. "Oh, gods."

"He's big, isn't he?" Potter says, eyes locked on Draco's as Weasley's monster cock drags against Draco's prostate. "Makes sense, if you think about it. He's so tall, and his hands are so big. Of course his cock would match."

And it does. Draco doesn't have a good sense for these things, but Weasley's cock feels like it'll never end. He pulls it from Draco's body for what feels like hours, then slams it back in with vicious purpose. Draco can't stop himself from keening when it presses against his prostate. It's too much. It's not enough. He's going to break apart.

"Is this what you like?" he forces out, sweat sliding down the side of his face as Weasley keeps fucking him. "Watching your best friend fuck people?"

Potter's hand tightens on Draco's cock, and it's almost enough, he's nearly there, he's going to — 

Cock suddenly cold and bereft of pressure, Draco curses and looks down for the first time since Weasley pinned him to the wall. His cock is hard and leaking. There's come splattered on the stone floor beneath him, and as he watches, another drop drools from the tip of his prick to join the rest on the floor. His trousers are around his ankles, the fabric stretched to just shy of tearing, and Weasley's feet — his massive feet to go with his massive hands and his massive cock — are slotted along the sides of them. They shift with Weasley's weight as he thrusts into Draco again and again.

Potter's fumbling for his trouser fastenings, and Draco can't stop himself from talking, can't stop the words falling from his mouth.

"Bet you watched him fuck Granger when you were in that damned tent. You could hear them, couldn't you? Could hear how much she loved being split open on his prick. Ah, fuck, yes, right there, Weasley, god dammit, right there. You wished you were her, didn't you, Potter? Wished you were the one he was fucking."

"Ah, shite," Weasley says as his hips pick up speed. "Your fucking mouth, Malfoy."

Weasley's teeth are hard and sharp at the nape of Draco's neck, and the shot of pain through his body is what tips him over. Cursing, he curls over as much as he can. Weasley's got him pinned with his hands and his teeth and his cock, and Potter's cursing next to them, his hand flying over his cock as he curses, again and again, eyes locked on Draco's cock as it shoots come all over the wall and the floor and the toes of his shoes.

Weasley lets go of Draco's hip and grabs for Potter's arm, dragging him forward for a heated kiss that makes Draco's toes curl as he watches them from the corner of his eye. Weasley has his fingers tangled in Potter's hair, his blue eyes closed as he thrusts his tongue into Potter's mouth, as he thrusts his cock into Draco's limp and pliant body, as he starts to come with a curse.

Potter tumbles after him a moment later, painting stripes of come across Weasley's trouser leg. They breathe into each other's mouths, catching their breaths as Draco slowly comes down.

"Fuck, Ron, can you let go of me now?" Draco asks, voice rough and unsteady.

"Sorry, sorry," Ron says, letting go of Draco's arms immediately. A moment later, he pulls his softening cock from Draco's body, a soft curse falling from his lips before he runs his fingers over Draco's abused hole. "How do you feel? Are you okay?"

"I'm fucking fantastic, you idiot," Draco says, even though he aches. Groaning, he stretches his arms, easing some of the tension from having them over his head for so long. "This was my fantasy, wasn't it?"

Harry, his cock tucked back into his trousers, helps Draco stand. He's only a bit light-headed, but Harry snakes his arm around Draco's waist and pulls him close for a soft, easy kiss, as Ron buttons up behind him.

"You're such a kinky bastard," Ron says before kissing Draco's neck. "If Hermione knew you'd brought her into this…"

"If you tell her, I'll break that fabulous prick of yours off and stuff it down your throat."

Ron laughs, then kisses Draco beneath the ear. "No, you won't."

"No," he sighs, letting his weight rest against Ron's chest as Harry wraps his arms around the pair of them, "I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> Ron, Harry, and Draco are in an established relationship. Draco has a fantasy about being caught by Ron and Harry in the hallways and fucked, seemingly against his will.
> 
> * * *
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LIV!!! You are such a lovely person and a bright spot in the fandom. Thank you for continuing to ruin my plans on finishing my Marked For Later list. If it never happens, I'll know who to blame. 😘


End file.
